Reinkarnasi
by kukuh putra bahari
Summary: Kini Kushina memiliki kehidupan baru yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. tetapi perasaannya tetap sama seperti kehidupan yang sebelumnya. akankah kushina juga bahagia di kehidupan barunya?
1. chapter 1

Prolog.

"Naruto.. makanlah yang banyak.. biar cepat besar"."Mandilah tiap hari itu akan membuat tubuhmu hangat, lalu jangan banyak begadang, banyaklah istirahat, Terus carilah teman ... sedikit juga tak apa, cukup beberapa teman yang bisa kau percaya.. Lalu… belajar dan kuasailah ninjutsu.. jangan seperti Ibu yang payah ini, tapi.. tiap orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan.. Jadi, jangan putus asa kalau ada yang nggak berjalan lancar. Patuhlah pada guru serta senior.. dan.. yang paling penting soal larangan shinobi .. sebisanya.. jangan meminjam uang, tabunglah uang hasil misi.. jangan minum sake sampai usiamu 20 tahun lalu juga jangan terlalu banyak minum… karena itu buruk buat kesehatan! Lalu soal cewek.. Ibu juga tak begitu mengerti karena ibu juga adalah perempuan yah .. karena didunia cuma ada laki dan perempuan.. Jadi, suatu saat kamu pasti tertarik, tapi jangan sama perempuan aneh ya!? Carilah cewek seperti Ibu... Lalu satu lagi larangan.. hati-hatilah sama guru Jiraiya . Naruto… pasti banyak.. penderitaan dan kesedihan yang menunggumu... tetaplah ingat jati dirimu dan milikilah Cita-cita Lalu percaya dirilah!!.. kalau kamu bisa mewujudkannya. Ibu sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu macam-macam hal dan lebih lama bersamamu.. serta mencintaimu"."aku mencintaimu naruto". Ucap kushina sambil menangis.

"maaf minato aku terlalu banyak bicara". Kushina melanjutkan omongan nya.

"naruto ini ayah"."pesan ayah untukmu tidak jauh beda dengan pesan ibumu yang cerewet ini"."hakke fuin". Ucap minato.

"tuan hokage ketiga, tolong jaga anak kami". Ucap kushina penuh harapan.

"itu pasti kushina". Ucap hiruzen.

"naruto"."aku dan minato memberi nama itu dari buku jiraya sensei". Ucap kushina lalu akhirnya gugur.

Fanfic Naruto

Judul: Reinkarnasi

Pair: Minakushi, narukushi.

Genre: Romance, Adventure, dll

Warning: fanfic ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Meskipun sedikit tidak masuk akal ya ini hanya fanfic buatan saja. Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto sensei. Sensei, maaf, saya pinjam dulu tokohnya.

Chapter 1

Happy Reading.

Kushina's POV.

Mataku tertutup dan kegelapan mulai melandaku. Aku terjatuh ke dalam suasana yang gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa apa. Yang hanya bisa kulihat hanyalah kegelapan yang hampa. Bagaikan aku tenggelam ke dasar samudra yang dalam.

Naruto, selamat tinggal. Maafkan ibumu ini.

Deg...

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu kemudian berbalik dan berubah. Sepertinya aku telah melintasi waktu dan dimensi yang lain. Dan tiba-tiba aku terbangun, aku mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuka mataku. Setelah kubuka bulat bulat, aku berada di dalam kamar di sebuah rumah sakit dengan selang infus dan perban yang ada di kepalaku.

"apa?"."dimana aku?". Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Meskipun aku masih bingung tetapi aku masih sangat ingat kapan terakhir kali mataku masih terbuka.

"naruto". Gumamku lirih bahkan sangat lirih.

Kemudian aku melihat sekeliling tubuhku. Hanya ada seragam putih dengan rok abu abu yang tertempel di badanku. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan tampaknya seorang pria jabrik berambut kuning dengan seragam yang sama sepertiku dengan penuh debu dan bajunya sobek lalu menatapku.

"jadi kau sudah sadar nona?". Tanya orang itu.

Aku sungguh heran kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan nona. Apakah dia tidak mengenaliku. Dan aku sangat mengenali wujud pria itu, dia adalah suamiku, Minato. Tetapi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan tadi. Apakah ini adalah reinkarnasi?.

"aku menolongmu saat kau hampir tertabrak oleh truk yang sedang berjalan"."karena aku melihat kau sedang melamun saat menyebrang jalan". Ucap pria itu.

"a..aku tidak ingat apapun"."tetapi terima kasih karena kau mau menolongku". Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"sama sama, oh ya kebetulan aku belum memperkenalkan namaku"."namaku namikaze Minato"."salam kenal". Ucap dia sambil membalas senyimanku.

Apakah ini yang disebut benang merah takdir? Benang merah ini tidak akan pernah terpisah dan terputus sampai kapanpun. Apakah ini rencanamu kami-sama?. Jika kau mempertemukanku dan minato yang aku bisa sebut kehidupan kedua maka aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu.

"namaku kushina uzumaki"."salam kenal". Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"apakah kau tidak apa apa?". Tanya nya.

"aku tidak apa apa"."aku baik baik saja". Ucapku tersenyum.

Senyuman Minato sama sekali tidak berubah seperti sebelumnya. Aku berterima kasih pada minato karena dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku di kehidupan ini, padahal di kehidupan sebelumnya nyawaku tidak selamat. Tetapi ingatanku terus tergiang di kepalaku.

"kushina-chan, kata dokter, lukanya tidak parah, kau bisa pulang besok". Ucapnya.

"baiklah ttebane". Ucapku menghela nafas.

"kau berasal dari sekolah mana?". Tanya minato.

"a..aku". Lalu aku melihat atributku berwarna kuning, bertuliskan SMAN 2 Konohagakure. "aku bersekolah di SMAN 2 Konohagakure". Ucapku.

"ohh begitu ya, aku berasal dari SMAN 1 Konohagakure". Ucap minato tersenyum.

"hehehe iya"."dan kau kelas berapa?". Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"aku kelas 2 SMA dan kau?". Tanyanya.

"a..aku ju.. Juga kelas 2 ttebane". Ucapku.

Konoha katanya. Padahal konoha adalah desa yang penuh shinobi berbakat, dan hanya ada satu sekolah yaitu akademi ninja. Dan di kehidupanku yang sekarang, konoha ada SMA? mungkin juga ada SMP, SD, TK atau playgroup. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana konoha di kehidupanku yang sekarang.

Akhirnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tanganku di gandeng oleh pria yang sudah menyelamatkanku.

"minato". Ucapku lirih.

"akhirnya kau sudah sembuh ya". Ucap nya tersenyum manis.

"na..naruto". Aku masih kepikiran tentang anakku.

"apa yang kau katakan?". Tanya minato yang sepertinya mendengar suara lirihku.

"eh tidak apa apa kok"."aku senang akhirnya aku bisa sembuh". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang pria jabrik yang berperawakan persis seperti minato sedang berteriak ke arahnya.

"woy kak minato!!". Ucap pria duplikat nya.

"hey naruto, kenapa kau ada disini!!". Ucapnya.

Aku langsung terkejut ketika minato mengatakan naruto dan naruto mengatakan kak Minato. Itu berarti di kehidupan ini, dia adalah adik minato. Hiks.. Ini sungguh menyakitkan hatiku karena, naruto baru saja kulahirkan. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku.

"aku mencarimu dan ingin mengajakmu ke game center"."dan siapa wanita cantik kau gandeng kak?". Tanya dia penuh keheranan.

Mukaku langsung merona hebat ketika anakku sendiri di kehidupan ini menyebutku wanita cantik.

"oh dia namanya kushina uzumaki". Ucap minato kepada adiknya.

"oh begitu ya"."apakah itu pacar barumu kak?"."hehehe". Ucap dia menyeringai.

"apaan sih, diakan temanku". Ucap minato tidak terima.

"kalau begitu kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?". Tanya naruto sambil tertawa.

"ehh emang nya gak boleh, kan suka suka kakak!". Ucap minato acuh tak acuh.

Aku melihat tingkah mereka sambil tertawa kecil. Disisi lain, aku juga senang akhirnya aku bisa berkumpul dengan naruto dan minato tetapi sayangnya bukan sebagai keluarga, melainkan sebagai teman sepantaran tingkat SMA, ya meskipun gitu aku senang. Saat aku melihat wajah naru, aku merona hebat lagi, karena dia sangat tampan sekali sama seperti minato.

"baiklah kak kushina, perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto"."aku baru kelas 1 SMA". Ucap nya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"i..iya namaku kushina uzumaki salam kenal naruto-kun". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

"sudah sudah aku tidak akan memperkenalkan kushina-chan yang lebih kepada pria playboy seperti dirimu". Ucap minato lalu menarik tanganku.

Wajah dia sama seperti yang kulihat terakhir kali dengan 3 garis di kedua pipinya. Ketika Minato bilang naruto adalah seorang pria playboy sungguh ingin rasanya aku jitak kepala nya.

"dasar kak minato jenius menyebalkan!!"."berani berani nya kau meninggalkan adikmu sendirian disini yah!!". Ucap naruto sewot.

"hahaha biarin wee". Ucap minato sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"awas kau ya!!"."kaset fifa 17 mu akan aku patahkan". Ucap naruto dengan senyum setannya.

"patahkan saja kalau berani kalau tidak kamarmu akan aku kasih tikus di dalamnya". Ucap minato mengancam naruto.

"kak minato baka!!"."dasar kau yah!!"."ck, menyebalkan". Naruto pun geram.

Hahahaha aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkah naruto. Sifat dia sama persis sepertiku. Mulai dari gaya bicaranya sampai dia sewot, itu persis sepertiku. Kurasa aku harus membiasakan diriku di kehidupanku yang sekarang.


	2. chapter 2

Fanfic naruto

Judul: Reinkarnasi

Pair: minakushi, narukushi

Genre: Romance, Adventure, dll

Warning: fanfic ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Meskipun sedikit tidak masuk akal ya ini hanya fanfic buatan saja. Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto sensei. Sensei, maaf, saya pinjam dulu tokohnya.

Chapter 2

Happy reading.

Kushina's POV

Sudah sebulan lamanya aku berada di kehidupan ini, aku juga harus berjuang belajar menyesuaikan diriku disini. Kehidupan disini berbeda dengan kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Tetapi sama saja, aku hidup sendirian di rumahku yang berada di pinggiran kota. Seperti biasanya aku memulai aktifitasku.

"oahmm.. Selamat pagi ttebane!!". Ucapku semangat kepada hari baru yang telah tiba hari ini dengan semangat.

Lalu, Minato melewati rumahku sambil berlari lari kecil dengan benda yang bernama headset terpasang di telinganya dan kemudian menyapaku.

"ohayou kushina-chan". Ucapnya sambil berlari lari kecil.

"ohayou minato-kun, pagi pagi begini kau sudah bersemangat ne?". Ucapku.

"yeah"."kau mau ikut aku jooging kushina-chan?". Tanya Minato.

"umm mungkin besok besok saja minato-kun". Ucapku dengan senyuman manisku.

Jika sebelumnya bisa berlari melompati atap dan pohon sekarang malah lari biasa. Disini tidak ada kekuatan apa apa seperti kyuubi, hiraishin atau yang lainnya. Di sini, aku hidup sebagai perempuan biasa, bukan lagi seorang kunoichi.

Kemudian minato berhenti berlari dan kemudian masuk kerumahku. Sejak sebulan lalu, aku memang cepat akrab dengan minato. Tetapi aku juga mau tau banyak tentang naruto disini.

"ngomong omong kau masak apa pagi ini?". Tanya minato.

"ahh aku hanya akan masak sayur tumis kangkung saja"."kalau makan ramen terus bosan ttebane". Ucapku.

"ohh kamu bisa memasak ya?"."wah hebat kushina-chan". Ucap nya tersenyum.

"hehehe terima kasih minato-kun ttebane". Ucapku membalas senyumannya.

Kemudian aku mau berjalan jalan dulu keliling konoha, di sini, konohagakure sudah berkembang lebih pesat dan sedikit modern. Aku juga bisa melihat kantor pemimpin konoha masih tetap sama saja seperti di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Aku masih bingung disini tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tetap harus ku jalani. Aku terus mengelilingi konoha dengan pelan pelan dan tolah toleh kesana kemari lalu secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan rumah yang wujudnya tidak asing lagi, yaitu rumahku dengan minato saat di kehidupan Sebelumnya. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat dalamnya dari jendela. Aku hanya melihat si duplikatnya minato, adiknya sendiri, naruto sedang bermain game. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintunya. Dan akhirnya naruto membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"ternyata kau kak kushina baiklah ayo masuk". Ucap naruto tersenyum manis.

"hihi iya ttebane". Ucapku membalaa senyumannya.

"silahkan duduk kak kushina". Ucap naruto lalu mematikan gamenya.

Sekarang aku sedang berdua dengan naruto dirumah ini, rasanya sedang berduaan dengan anakku. Kemudian aku melihat lihat seisi rumah ini. Interiornya tidak berubah sama sekali. Rasanya seperti balik lagi kerumah.

"naruto, rumahmu dengan kakakmu bagus sekali ttebane". Ucapku.

"ehh?"."haha terima kasih kak kushina". Ucap naruto.

"umm". Ucapku menganggukkan kepala.

"kak kushina, memangnya kau dengan kak Minato sudah berapa lama berpacaran sih?". Tanya naruto penasaran.

"ehh tidak kok, kami hanya berteman saja kok". Ucapku tertawa kecil.

"ah yang benar?"."tetapi aku lihat kalian seperti sudah lama berpacaran". Ucap naruto menyeringai.

"hahaha ya ampun aku benar benar belum berpacaran dengan minato sekarang ttebane". Ucapku sedikit menggembungkan pipi.

"kak kushina, kau tau, di sekolah nya, kak minato itu selalu digila gila kan cewek". Ucap naruto.

"hahaha itu kan karena kakakmu tampan dan jenius". Ucapku tersenyum.

"tampan sih iya, tapi bagiku kakakku jenius apanya, kalau jenius menyebalkan baru ia bwahahaha". Ucap naruto tertawa.

"haha ya ampun naruto"."tapi kamu juga tampan kok ttebane". Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto hanya bisa merona merah ketika aku memujinya. Ternyata yang aku duga naruto sudah remaja dan sudah bisa mengenali lawan jenis ya. Rasanya aku seperti melihat anakku tumbuh dan berkembang sangat cepat.

"hehehe". Ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

"siapa yang kau bilang jenius menyebalkan?". Tanya minato yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan nada coolnya.

"ehh kak Minato!!". Ucap naruto kaget.

"minato-kun". Ucapku.

"ehh ternyata ada kushina-chan ya"."tumben datang kesini padahal aku belum memberitahu dimana alamat rumahku hahah". Ucap minato sambil nyengir.

Blush.. Aku bisa merona melihat cengiran khas minato. Cengiran khas naruto bagiku juga tampan. Tidak ada salahnya kan aku memuji anakku sendiri didalam hatiku.

"oh ya naruto, kushina tidak kau apa apakan kan?". Tanya minato.

"apa apaan pertanyaanmu itu kak!!"."kau ini!!". Naruto tidak terima.

"huh kalau begitu ya sudah baguslah kalau kushina tidak kau apa apakan". Ucap minato dengan tenang. Ketenangannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"ka..kau.. Ini"."dasar baka". Ucap naruto.

"hahah"."ya ampun, hentikan pertengkaran kalian". Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan tertawa renyah.

"tuh lihat apa kau tidak malu dengan kushina?". Tanya minato.

"buat apa harus malu"."lagian aku tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan tau!". Ucap naruto.

"huh ya sudah deh". Ucap minato mengalah.

Ingin rasanya kujitak kepala mereka berdua karena tidak mau berhenti bertengkar. Hahaha dasar minato dan naruto, maklum bertengkar namanya juga kakak adik disini.

"apa kalian selalu bertengkar?". Tanyaku kepada kedua pirang bersaudara itu.

"umm tidak!". Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"aku tidak pernah mencari masalah kecuali kakak minato yang memulainya". Ucap naruto.

"woey itu kan kamu saja yang emosian". Ucap minato cuek sambil memalingkan muka.

"grr... Jangan memasang ekspresi sombongmu itu kak!!". Naruto pun geram.

Setidaknya aku cukup senang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua, serasa seperti keluarga yang hidup. Aku suka moment seperti ini. Kemudian aku memegang tangan minato dan naruto.

"ehh?". Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"nah sudah jangan bertengkar lagi ya"."kalian ini kan bersaudara jadi harus saling melengkapi satu sama lain". Ucapku tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam tangan mereka berdua dengan perasaan cintaku pada mereka.

"i..iya". Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tetapi aku tidak mau melepaskan genggamanku di tangan mereka, karena genggamanku mengandung perasaan cinta. Aku mencintai mereka berdua namun disini aku harus memilih salah satu. Minato atau naruto.

"ku.. Kushina-chan". Ucap minato pelan.

"kak kushina". Ucap naruto pelan.

"hihihi biarkan aku seperti ini ya"."aku suka menggenggam tangan kalian". Ucapku sambil tersenyum padahal itu hanya alasanku saja.

"hahah baiklah kalau begitu". Ucap minato tersenyum.

"hahaha baiklah". Ucap naruto tersenyum.

Sekarang hatiku merasa senang sekali. Dua orang yang kucintai akhirnya berada di sampingku. Aku ingin memeluk mereka semua. Jika aku masih hidup di kehidupan ku yang sebelumnya, aku ingin memeluk minato dan juga menggendong naruto dan juga memeluknya. Kurasa kami-sama merencanakan sesuatu yang indah dan aku hanya mengikuti jalannya kehidupanku sekarang.

Meskipun aku masih agak bingung dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang ini tetapi aku bahagia bisa berada di samping mereka berdua bagaikan keluarga.

Kini aku terus belajar menyesuaikan diri disini dan akhirnya setelah 7 bulan akhirnya aku sudah mengerti. Tetapi aku tidak akan bisa melupakan hari dimana aku meninggalkan naruto. Dan semakin hari aku semakin akrab dengan minato karena dialah yang paling dekat denganku. Kami sudah mengenal karakter dan watak kami masing masing dan kami juga saling melengkapi.

"hei kushina-chan maukah kau menonton bioskop bersamaku?"."dan makan malam berdua?". Tanya minato.

"ehh maksudku kau mau mengajakku pergi berkencan ttebane?". Tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"iya kushina-chan"."apakah kau mau?". Tanyanya penuh keyakinan.

"yosha!!"."aku mau ttebane!!". Ucapku semangat.

"baiklah sampai ketemu nanti malam ya, tunggu aku di halte bis depan sekolah"."sampai nanti kushina-chan". Ucap minato tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"sampai nanti". Ucapku melambaikan tangan dan akhirnya melangkah pulang.

Tadi itu, Minato menghampiri ke sekolahku. Kebetulan sekolahku dan sekolah minato jaraknya cukup dekat.

Malam hari telah tiba, aku berpakaian dengan celana jeans ku dan kaos yang ada di lemari. Rambut panjangku aku ikat seperti ekor kuda. Kemudian aku segera pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

"hahahah kau terlambat 2 menit". Ucap Minato tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"hehehe maafkan aku kalau terlambat". Ucapku tersenyum simpul.

"kushina-chan, kau cantik sekali lho". Ucapnya. Sepertinya minato terpaku karena penampilanku.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama ke Konoha City mall. Kami bergandengan tangan. Saat aku memasukinya, aku tidak percaya bahwa mall itu sangat besar dan bagus. Banyak orang berlalu lalang disana melihat barang barang dan adapun beberapa kedai makanan yang ada disana. Kini sedikit demi sedikit, pola hidupku mulai berubah. Aku cukup senang dan bersyukur di kehidupanku yang sekarang, karena aku bisa mencintai minato kembali dan juga bisa mencintai naruto. Meskipun naruto adalah adik dari minato tetapi rasanya aku tetap melihat dia sebagai anakku. Mungkin saja perasaan ini adalah kontak antara ibu dan anak yang saling terhubung. Tetapi aku harus bisa mengondisikannya dengan situasi sekarang ini.

"jadi kau mau lihat film apa?"."Titanic?"."atau romeo and juliet?". Tanya minato.

"hmm kurasa titanic lebih menarik". Gumamku.

"baiklah". Ucap minato lalu membeli 2 tiket dan kami mendapatkan kursi duduk paling belakang dan berada di pojok.

Aku tidak menyangka film yang aku pilih sangat bagus sekali. Meskipun aku refleks memeluk minato dan menutup mataku karena ada adegan mesumnya, film itu bagus sekali. Atau kalian para pembaca fanfic ini bisa menyimpulkan sendiri isi film titanic, Kapal yang tenggelam pada 15 april 1912 silam. Setelah kami menonton, kami memutuskan untuk makan berdua di kedai makanan. Kami memesan okonomiyaki isi daging. Aku memakannya dengan lahap karena rasanya enak sekali.

"hahaha ya ampun kushina-chan"."kalau makan pelan pelan sedikit ya". Ucap minato lalu mengelap saos yang sedikit belepotan di mulutku.

Blush.. Wajahku merona merah. Rasanya aku terkena de javu. Terakhir kali minato mengelap mulutku saat makan yakiniku sepulang dari misi tingkat S yang berat itu.

"apakah kau punya cita-cita minato-kun?". Tanyaku.

"aku punya cita-cita, aku ingin menjadi pilot". Ucap minato menganggukkan kepalanya.

"oh begitu ya". Ucapku sambil memakan okonomiyaki yang tinggal sedikit.

"kalau kamu apa kau punya impian?". Tanya minato.

"a..aku ingin bisa mencintai dan menyayangi orang yang menurutku paling berharga dalam hidupku". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

"hahaha kau bisa saja kushina-chan". Minato mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

Meskipun minato masih belum resmi menjadi kekasihku sekarang, tetapi tingkahnya terlalu romantis sekali jika itu sebagai teman. Hahaha aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu aku ingin terus berada di dekatnya. Karena hatiku hanya untuk dia, untuk minato.

"naruto, maafkan ibumu ini".

"naruto, jaga dirimu baik baik ya nak"."ibu mencintaimu".

Ingatan itu kembali muncul didalam kepalaku. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan memegangi kepalaku. Kenapa ingatan ini terus menerus ada didalam kepalaku.

"kushina kau kenapa?"."apa kau tidak apa apa?". Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh khawatir.

"aku tidak apa apa minato-kun"."aku baik baik saja ttebane". Ucapku tersenyum.

"syukurlah kalau begitu". Ucap minato tersenyum lega.

Setelah itu kami berjalan lagi berkeliling taman menikmati indahnya konoha pada malam hari. Setidaknya suasana disini jauh lebih damai. Dimana tidak ada perang, pria bertopeng spiral itu dan juga misi yang berat dan merepotkan.

Kami duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat bintang bintang yang bertaburan di langit dan juga bulan yang bersinar terang menerangi malam yang indah ini. Pemandangan ini membuat mataku mengantuk, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa kantukku akhirnya aku pun tertidur bersandar di kursi taman.

"ya ampun sudah tertidur rupanya". Gumam Minato pelan sambil tersenyum.

Minato menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan minato pun memelukku. Aku hanya bisa tertidur sambil tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan badanku ke badan minato dan juga membalas pelukannya.

Kami tertidur selama 2 jam di taman, akhirnya kami berdua terbangun jam 11 malam. Lalu minato menggendongku di punggungnya dan mengantarku ke rumahku.

"hmm jadi sudah selesai kencan butanya?". Tanya naruto.

"hmm sudah, dan naruto sebaiknya kau cepat cari pacar sana daripada kau main game terus dirumah". Ucap minato meledek naruto.

"berisik!!". Ucap naruto.


	3. chapter 3

Fanfic naruto

Judul: Reinkarnasi

Pair: minakushi, narukushi, naruhina

Genre: Romance, Adventure, dll

Warning: fanfic ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Meskipun sedikit tidak masuk akal ya ini hanya fanfic buatan saja. Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto sensei. Sensei, maaf, saya pinjam dulu tokohnya.

Chapter 3

Happy reading

Kushina's POV

"tomat".

"hahaha ya benar, kau cocok dipanggil tomat karena wajah bulat dan rambut merahmu".

"hahaha kau benar".

"apa apaan kau, aku ini bukan tomat dattebane!!"."akan kuhajar kau ttebane!!".

"awas ada habanero merah berdarah!!".

Cling...

Ahh hahaha rupanya itu hanya ingatanku saja saat aku masih di akademi dulu. Ingatan yang menyebalkan.

"uzumaki kushina!!". Tegur seorang guru.

"a...iya pak?"."maaf saya melamun". Ucapku.

Pelajaran dilanjutkan kembali. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan pelan keluar dari sekolah. Seperti biasanya, aku hanya berkespresi diam saja. Dan soal teman di sekolah aku punya tetapi hanya beberapa saja karena sikapku yang masih sedikit tertutup.

"jadi kak kushina sudah pulang ya". Ucap naruto yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"haha iya naruto-kun ttebane". Ucapku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kak kushina ayo kita jalan jalan sebentar sekalian menghabiskan waktu sore hari". Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

"hmm baiklah naruto-kun ttebane, aku mau". Ucapku tersenyum.

Kami berjalan bersama di sore hari yang indah ini berkeliling konoha. Daripada bosan langsung pulang kerumah gak ada kerjaan apa apa. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa bahagia ketika berjalan di sampingnya itu. Naruto. Wujudnya yang kini menjadi seorang remaja yang hmm tampan, tak kalah dari kakaknya, dia berhasil mencuri hatiku di kehidupanku yang sekarang. Anakku sudah berkembang dengan baik ya hahaha.

"hmm ngomong ngomong kakakmu minato kemana?". Tanyaku.

"ohh dia ya"."dia tidak pulang dulu selama 2 hari karena dia ada kegiatan pencinta alam". Ucap naruto.

"ohh begitu ya, apakah semacam latihan cara menyelamatkan orang dan bertahan hidup?". Tanyaku lagi.

"ya kurang lebih seperti itulah". Ucap naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

"naruto-kun, apakah kau punya cita-cita atau impian?". Tanyaku.

"cita-cita?"."tentu aku punya, aku ingin menjadi anggota pasukan tentara di UN"."jadi setelah lulus SMA aku mau pergi ke amerika". Ucapnya.

Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti apa cita-cita nya tetapi aku yakin cita-cita yang diucapkan naruto pasti keren dan aku yakin itu cita-cita yang hebat.

"kya!!!"."lepaskan aku!!!". Teriak seorang wanita berjarak kurang lebih 3 m dari kami sedang di bekap.

"kak kushina, kamu tunggu disini dulu ya"."aku mau menyelamatkan dia dulu". Ucapnya langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan aku.

Entah apa yang dia lakukan, aku hanya bisa melihat dari sini. Rupanya naruto memukul penculik yang badannya lebih besar dari dia. Akhirnya dia bertarung dengan penculik itu dan wanita bersurai panjang sepertiku tetapi berwarna biru keunguan yang akan diculik tersebut hanya bisa berlindung di balik punggung naruto. Awalnya aku khawatir melihat nya karena aku berpikir aku akan kalah. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencemaskan naruto. Apakah ini rasanya seorang ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya, aku bisa mengerti dan merasakannya di kehidupan yang sekarang ini. Tetapi jika itu untuk kebaikan maka aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Ku lihat naruto dipukul sampai terpental.

"naruto-kun!!". Teriakku dengan raut wajah cemas.

"cih.. Ka.. Kau ini menyebalkan". Ucap naruto dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Akhirnya naruto memukul pria kekar itu tanpa henti. Sepertinya naruto kehilangan kendali, aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya tetapi jika aku ikut campur, aku hanya akan merepotkannya dan aku juga yang akan kena. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya naruto berhasil mengalahkannya. Kemudian dia meminta agar gadis itu agar berhati hati kemudian dia menemani gadis itu sebentar sampai 6 menit kemudian bis kota datang di halte tersebut dan naruto melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan dia juga melambaikan tangannya ke naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

Aku rasa, minato salah menilai naruto sebagai seorang playboy, ternyata naruto adalah pria yang baik hati. Apa mungkin sebutan playboy nya itu karena dia juga di gemari fans fans wanitanya juga?.

"maaf kak kushina aku membuatmu menunggu lama hehehe". Ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

"tidak kok ttebane". Ucapku tersenyum.

"nah ayo kita jalan jalan la..."."aduh kepalaku pusing!". Ucap naruto tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya.

"naruto-kun, kau kenapa ttebane?". Tanyaku sangat cemas.

"aku tidak apa apa kak kushina"."hehehe". Ucap naruto tersenyum.

Aku terkejut karena ada darah yang keluar dari hidung naruto.

"naruto-kun hidung kamu berdarah". Ucapku.

"ohh begitu ya hehe"."aku tidak apa apa kok". Ucapnya tetap tersenyum.

"sini aku obati". Ucapku.

"tidak usah repot repot kak kushina hehe". Ucap nya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"tidak bisa ttebane pokoknya kau harus diobati ttebane". Ucapku penuh khawatir.

Aku mengeluarkan tisu, kapas dan obat obatan lainnya yang kubawa ditas. Aku membersihkan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"nah sudah hilang darahnya". Ucapku tersenyum.

Lalu aku mengobati luka luka lebam yang ada di pipinya. Aku memegang pipinya tersebut. Wajahku menjadi merona sendiri. Ya ampun anakku sungguh sungguh tampan. Kemudian aku melanjutkan mengobatinya.

Aku senang melihat dia melakukan hal kebaikan untuk orang lain sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Haha ini dilema bagiku. Hatiku, selalu bahagia ketika ada didekat naruto maupun minato. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta segitiga?. Kemudian dia memegang tanganku.

"kak kushina". Ucapnya.

"iya naruto-kun?". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

Kemudian dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan menggenggam tanganku.

"terima kasih sudah mengobatiku kak hehehe". Ucap naruto menyengir.

"hmm iya sama sama". Ucapku juga mengeluarkan cengiran.

Aku pun membalas genggaman tangan naruto. Akhirnya kami berjalan jalan kembali sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku tidak mau melepaskan genggamanku dari genggamannya. Aku melihat wajah naruto menatap lurus ke depan dengan senyuman simpulnya. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"oek oek oek!!".

"naruto, ini ibumu nak"."ibu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu nak".

Ingatan itu muncul lagi didalam kepalaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan aku sedikit mengeluarkan air mataku. Kemudian naruto menatapku.

"kak kushina kau kenapa?". Tanyanya.

"aku tidak apa apa kok naruto-kun". Aku berusaha tersenyum dan menahan tangisan karena ingatanku itu.

Selain akrab dengan minato, aku juga semakin akrab dengan naruto. Sekarang sudah 3 bulan lamanya aku akrab sekali dengan naruto. Ketika aku sedang sedih, terkadang naruto atau minato yang menghiburku dengan senyuman menawannya.

"minato-kun sebentar lagi kita akan ujian ttebane"."dan sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke kelas 3". Ucapku semangat.

"hahaha kau benar sekali kushina-chan". Ucap minato tersenyum lebar.

Musim ujian telah selesai. Kami para siswa SMA telah mengerjakan hasil ujian kami dengan semua kemampuan kami. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti pelajaran pelajaran edukasi. bukan tentang belajar jutsu atau melempar kunai, dan hal itu tidak berlaku disini. Setelah itu kami hanya menunggu hasil raport saja.

Minato menggandeng tanganku ke sebuah danau yang ada di pinggir konoha. Di pinggir danau itu ada banyak bunga bunga yang berwarna warni elok nan indah. Entah kenapa aku dibawanya kesini.

"kushina aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu". Ucap minato.

"apa itu minato-kun?". Tanyaku.

"selama ini aku menyukaimu kushina-chan"."aku menyukaimu bukan hanya karena kau cantik, tetapi sikapmu itu baik hati dan mudah akrab dengan siapa saja"."oleh karena itu aku tidak mau orang lain mengambilmu"."aku mencintaimu kushina"."aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya"."maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?". Tanya minato sambil memegang tanganku kemudian menundukkan badannya sambil mencium tanganku.

Kurasa benang merah takdirku dan minato tidak akan benar benar terputus sampai kapanpun. Oh kami-sama terima kasih karena kau mempertemukan aku dengan minato kembali di kehidupan ini, sekarang aku bisa mengerti rencanamu yang indah ini.

"iya aku mau"."aku juga mencintaimu minato-kun". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

"terima kasih kushina-chan". Ucapnya tersenyum.

Kemudian kami berpelukan lama sekali. Aku bahagia sekarang karena aku bisa menjadi milik minato kembali di kehidupan ini. Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas danau dan danau yang indah ini serta banyaknya bunga berwarna warni indah ini, telah menjadi saksi bisu untuk perasaan cinta kita berdua. Minato memegang kedua pipiku dengan lembut dan kemudian minato mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku terkejut dan merona merah. Tetapi aku bahagia. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk membalas ciumannya.

"jadi kau sudah berpacaran dengan kak kushina?". Tanya naruto.

"hmm ya begitulah". Ucap minato.

"ohh". Ucap naruto datar.

"ehh?"."tumben kamu tidak sewot?". Tanya minato heran dengan perubahan sikap naruto.

"ahh sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya". Ucap naruto dengan nada tenang.

"aku merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikapmu naruto"."apakah kamu punya pacar?"."sehingga sikapmu berubah?". Tanya minato penasaran.

"kau ini"."mending urusi saja urusanmu dengan kak kushina". Kali ini ucapannya lebih santai dan tenang.

Pernah suatu hari aku melihat naruto bergandengan tangan dengan wanita yang dulu diselamatkannya dari penculik itu. Aku mengenali ciri cirinya. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengetahuinya bahwa wanita itu berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dengan naruto. Naruto di SMAN 3 konoha dan wanita itu bernama hinata hyuuga, berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan minato, SMAN 1 konoha. Aku berhasil mengorek informasi dari teman naruto yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke bahwa naruto sudah berpacaran 2 bulan sebelum aku resmi berpacaran dengan minato. Hahaha SMA, sungguh masa masa yang indah. Ternyata naruto lebih cepat dariku ya.

"nah hinata-chan"."ini ruma... Weehhh!!!". Teriak naruto terkejut.

"oh ternyata adikku sudah punya pacar ya pantas sikapnya lebih cool dari sebelumnya". Ucap minato sambil memangku tangannya.

"kakak"."kau ini berisik sekali ya". Naruto berusaha berbicara tenang namun perempatan di kepalanya sudah banyak.

"ehh naruto-kun hihi"."perkenalkan namaku hinata hyuuga desu"."salam kenal". Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badan didepanku dan juga minato.

"ohh jadi wanita yang diselamatkan naruto-kun adalah hinata ya"."wah kamu ini manis sekali ttebane". Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku akui, wajah hinata cantik dan manis dengan mata berwarna lavender indahnya itu. Aku bisa menilai dari sikapnya, dia wanita yang sopan.

"salam kenal hinata-chan"."aku minato namikaze kakak dari kekasihmu, naruto"."dan hinata, tolong jaga adikku yang kadang kadang suka ceroboh ini ya hahaha". Ucap minato lalu tertawa.

"grrr... Kau ini!!"."dasar baka". Ucap naruto menarik kerah baju minato.

"heheh santai dong". Ucap minato.

"huh iya deh". Ucap naruto melepaskan cengkramannya.

"salam kenal kak minato"."senang bertemu denganmu". Ucap hinata tersenyum manis.

"namaku kushina uzumaki, aku juga salah satu teman naruto-kun". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

"salam kenal juga kak kushina, senang bisa bertemu denganmu". Ucapnya membalas senyumanku.

Kemudian kami berkumpul di tempat duduk dan saling mengobrol.

"kau kenal hinata-chan darimana?". Tanya minato.

"sebelumnya aku pernah menyelamatkannya dari penculik yang akan menculiknya 4 bulan lalu"."aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya"."jadi aku putuskan untuk menyelamatkannya". Ucap naruto.

"ternyata kau hebat juga ya". Ucap minato.

"heh itu biasa bagiku"."tetapi saat itu aku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama"."dia cantik"."kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mencaritahu banyak tentang dia"."akhirnya kami bertemu lagi saat ada acara kemah akbar di bukit konoha". Ucap naruto.

"hei naruto-kun hahah". Hinata tertawa kecil disertai wajahnya yang merona semerah tomat.

"sejak acara kemah akbar itu aku semakin mengakrabkan diriku dengan dia dan dia semakin akrab denganku"."akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan akhirnya aku berhasil". Ucap naruto menghentikan biaranya sebentar lalu menepuk dan memegang bahu hinata.

"menyatakan perasaan sukaku padanya". Ucap naruto dengan cool.

"haha begitu ya, baiklah baik"."sekarang kita sudah punya kekasih masing masing jadi aku harap kau bisa mengubah sikapmu menjadi lebih dewasa dan tidak seperti anak kecil". Ucap minato.

"ka..kau ini"."meremehkan aku ya". Ucap naruto sedikit kesal dengan nada pelan.

"naruto-kun sabar". Ucap hinata tersenyum manis.

"huh baiklah". Ucap naruto sedikit lebih tenang.

Sekarang kami memilih jalan masing masing. Akhirnya tidak ada namanya cinta segitiga lagi aku dengan minato, naruto dengan hinata. Tetapi kenapa perasaanku tetap saja sama meskipun aku sudah bersama minato, tetapi aku juga masih mencintai naruto. Aku benar benar mencintainya. Tetapi naruto sudah milik orang lain dan akupun sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Apa mungkin perasaan antara ibu dan anak masih terhubung di kehidupan ini? Kami-sama tolong aku.

setidaknya aku bisa melupakan kehidupanku dimasa lalu.


	4. chapter 4

Fanfic Naruto

Judul: Reinkarnasi

Pair: Minakushi, narukushi, naruhina

Genre: Romance, Adventure, dll

Warning: fanfic ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Meskipun sedikit tidak masuk akal ya ini hanya fanfic buatan saja. Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto sensei. Sensei, maaf, saya pinjam dulu tokohnya.

Chapter 4

Happy Reading.

Kushina's POV

Liburan musim panas telah tiba sambil menunggu tahun ajaran baru, dan aku sudah naik kelas 3 SMA. Saat yang enak untuk semua orang untuk berpiknik, berkemah berlari di lapangan atau bermain main di pantai dengan pasir putih dan pemandangan laut yang menyejukkan mata.

"selamat pagi dattebane!!"."ahh akhirnya libur telah tiba". Ucapku bersemangat sambil berteriak keluar.

Mungkin orang orang akan menganggapku aneh tetapi inilah hal yang suka aku lakukan setiap liburan. Jangan lupa sekarang disini aku sudah punya HP gara gara hadiah undian produk makanan hahaha.

"hei kushina-chan"."liburan musim panas telah tiba kan?"."bagaimana kalau kita camping?". Tanya minato.

"camping?"."kurasa boleh juga"."ayo daripada aku bosan dirumah"."jadi kita akan camping dimana?". Tanyaku.

"lokasi yang bagus nya hmm bagaimana kalau di hutan perbatasan konoha dan suna?"."disana hutannya masih bagus sekali dan banyak sumber mata air". Ucap minato.

"hmm begitu ya, bagaimana dengan binatang buas?". Tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"untuk binatang buas di hutan itu jarang"."cuma di hutan itu kita harus tetap berhati hati, khususnya ular python dan kalajengking". Ucap minato.

"hmm begitu ya"."baiklah"."dan siapa saja yang ikut?". Tanyaku.

"hmm lumayan sekali yang ikut"."aku, sasuke, sakura, fugaku, mikoto, itachi, izumi, bahkan naruto dan hinata juga ikut". Ucap minato.

"mikoto juga ikut?"."uahh asyik sekali ttebane!!". Ucapku semangat.

("ck haha banyak sekali uchiha yang ikut"."tak apa yang penting asyik". Ucap batinku)

"hmm jadi kapan kita berangkat?". Tanyaku.

"besok pagi jam 5". Ucap minato.

"baiklah kalau begitu"."kita kumpul dimana nih?". Tanyaku.

"kita kumpul di depan rumahku". Ucap minato.

"baiklah kurasa ini akan menyenangkan". Ucapku tersenyum.

Malam harinya, aku menyiapkan keperluanku untuk pergi camping. Kotak P3K, Senter, Tali, Pisau, tenda cadangan, korek api, dan juga beberapa kain dan bahan makanan. Aku tahu hal ini karena aku sudah pernah melakukan ini saat misi bertahan hidup saat aku adalah seorang jounin dulu.

Pagi pagi sekali aku pergi kerumah minato jam 3. Disana sudah ada minato, naruto dan hinata. Rupanya naruto masih dengan pulasnya tidur sementara minato sibuk menyiapkan barang barang lainnya.

"kamu sudah datang rupanya"."ayo masuk dulu". Ucap minato membukakan pintu.

Aku melihat naruto masih tertidur di atas sofanya. Wajahnya tampan sekali kalau tidur. Uhh wajahku merona merah kembali melihatnya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memegang pipinya dan mengelusnya. Uhh dasar anakku ini berani berani mencuri hati ibunya ya.

"hei naruto bangun, kau harus mempersiapkan barang barangmu!". Minato menggoyangkan bahu naruto.

"ahh apa sih"."5 menit lagi". Ucap naruto lalu menutupi dirinya dengan bantal sofa.

"naruto!!"."hinata sudah datang!!". Teriak minato usil.

"mana!!"."mana!!". Naruto langsung bangun dengan semangat.

Naruto melihat tidak ada hinata dirumahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

"kak minato!!"."kau ini!!"."membohongiku ya". Ucap naruto.

"hehehe aku harus ke kamar mandi". Ucap minato langsung lari.

"hei jangan kabur kau!!"."dasar baka!!"."kemari kau!!". Teriak naruto mengejar minato sampai keluar rumah.

"ahh mereka ini ada ada saja ttebane". Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 akhirnya semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"gitar sudah"."semuanya sudah, baiklah ayo kita berangkat!!". Ucap naruto bersemangat.

"semuanya dengarkan aku"."selamat pagi semuanya"."kita akan mengadakan kegiatan berkemah dan aku yang menjadi pemimpin kalian"."tujuan kemah ini ya selain untuk bersenang senang di liburan musim panas juga untuk belajar tentang alam"."ada hal yang harus diperhatikan yang pertama jangan merusak alam, kedua jangan mengganggu hewan disana, ketiga utamakan kerja sama antara kita semua jangan sampai tersesat". Ucap minato dengan tegas.

"baiklah!!". Ucap kami semua.

Setelah diberi arahan oleh minato, kami berdoa kepada tuhan agar diberi keselamatan. Setelah itu kami berangkat. Naik mobil pick up yang dikendarai oleh itachi. Selama perjalanan kami kami menikmati pemandangan yang indah. Meskipun konoha hampir mirip seperti kota tetapi keindahan alamnya masih terjaga. Aku melihat naruto malah bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya dan hinata tertidur di bahunya. Suara naruto ketika bernyanyi indah sekali ditambah dengan petikan gitar nya yang sangat teratur ritme nya membuatku merasa jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku suka suaranya yang merdu nan indah itu.

"naruto-kun"."suaramu indah sekali ttebane". Ucapku dengan senyuman manis.

"hehehe terima kasih kak kushina"."apakah kak kushina mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?". Tanyanya.

"hmm boleh kok". Ucapku tersenyum.

"ehemm". Minato berdehem.

"berisik kau kak"."jadi kak kushina mau nyanyi lagu apa?". Ucap naruto yang tidak mengurusi kakaknya tersebut.

"umm lagu apa ya?"."bagaimana kalau despacito?". Tanyaku.

"wahh itu lagu yang enak sekali, baiklah kurasa aku bisa". Ucap naruto yakin.

Naruto memainkan petikan gitar nya dan memainkan lagu dengan suara emasnya dan ketika sampai di reff, semua orang pun ikut menyanyikan nya karena temponya yang lumayan santai.

"wahh kau hebat naruto-kun". Ucapku terkagum.

"heheh terima kasih kak kushina". Ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

"hn bagus dobe". Ucap sasuke dengan datar.

Hinata masih tertidur. Entah kenapa di kehidupan ini hinata bisa jadi tukang tidur hahaha. Setelah 2 jam perjalanan akhirnya kami semua sampai di hutan perbatasan konoha dan suna. Kami semua menggendong tas kami masing masing, kemudian kami segera memasuki hutan menemukan tempat lokasi kemah yang cocok. Kami memasang tanda berupa kain berwarna kuning di beberapa pohon sepanjang jalan kami agar nantinya kami tidak akan tersesat. Medan yang kami lalui cukup curam juga. Dan setelah 1,5 jam berkeliling akhirnya kami berhasil menemukan sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup bagus dan luas dengan rumput nya yang hijau untuk lokasi kemah.

"baiklah kita kemah disini". Ucap minato.

"apa!?"."tanah lapang ini kan?". Ucapku sedikit gugup.

"ada apa kushina-chan?". Tanya minato yang juga sambil memasang tenda.

"tidak apa apa minato-kun". Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku begitu ingat tanah lapang ini. Ini, tempat dimana aku dan minato gugur karena kyuubi. Aku pun sedikit sedih ketika menginjak kembali ke tanah lapangan ini. Tetapi sekarang ini tanahnya lebih bagus dari yang terakhir ku lihat. Ahh persetan dengan itu aku mengusap air mataku lalu segera membangun tenda. Tak butuh waktu lama, kami semua sudah membangun tenda. Tendanya berjumlah 10 untuk masing masing pasangan, tentu saja aku dengan minato.

Matahari semakin naik, cuaca semakin terik. Aku pun memakan beberapa cemilan yang kubawa dari rumah kemudian aku keluar tenda dan memutuskan untuk mencari angin sebentar. Aku diam sambil melihat lihat hutan yang berada di sekelilingku dan sungai yang mengalir tak jauh dari sini.

Rawr... (*amukan kyuubi*)

"karena kita adalah keluarga"."shinobi!!".

Crashh...

Ingatan itu lagi yang muncul didalam kepalaku, aku terus melamun hingga panggilan minato menyadarkan aku.

"hei kushina-chan, kenapa kau melamun?". Tanyanya menghampiriku.

"ehh minato-kun"."umm aku sedang mencari angin disini, dan angin yang berhembus sepoi sepoi membuatku melamun ketika aku melihat keindahan disini". Ucapku mencari alasan selogis mungkin.

"ohh begitu ya"."umm kushina-chan, bisakah kau bantu aku menimba air?". Tanyanya.

"ehh bukankah ada yang lainnya yang bisa membantu?". Tanyaku.

"mereka semua lagi melakukan tugas masing masing dan hanya kau yang kosong". Ucap minato.

"hmm baiklah ayo". Ucapku.

Setelah kami berdua menimba air di sungai untuk dijadikan minuman aku pun masuk ke tenda dan beristirahat.

"mungkin dia capek". Ucap minato ketika melihatku tertidur pulas.

"wajahmu cantik sekali kushina-chan"."tidak menyesal aku menjadikanmu milikku". Ucap minato ketika mengelus elus pipiku dengan lembut dan aku nyaman dibuatnya.

Sasuke dan sakura malah asyik berfoto, fugaku dan mikoto lagi tidur berdua di tenda, itachi dan izumi sedang bermain main air di sungai dan naruto dan hinata sedang duduk berdua di atas bukit yang tak jauh dari tempat lokasi kemah sambil memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu untuk hinata. Sementara minato masih sibuk menumpuk kayu bakar yang tadi sudah dikumpulkan teman teman lainnya.

"hei kushina bagaimana kalau kita keliling hutan sebentar". Ucap minato.

"hmm baiklah, mumpung mereka lagi bersenang senang dengan pasangan mereka masing masing". Ucapku tersenyum.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari sini". Ucap minato.

Minato menggenggam erat tanganku dan kami berdua berjalan bersama di tempat yang dimaksud minato. Apanya yang tak jauh ternyata perjalanan kami memakan waktu 45 menit, tetapi.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat ini". Ucap minato.

Aku menatap takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada disini berupa 3 air terjun yang jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi yang jatuh dengan deras nya. Dan disampingnya, ada Padang rumput yang cukup luas dan banyak bunga disana.

"apakah kamu pernah kesini sebelumnya?". Tanyaku.

"hmm hanya aku seorang diri yang pernah kesini"."tempat ini indah sekali". Ucap minato.

"ehh bagaimana bisa?". Tanyaku.

"itu karena aku pernah tersesat dan sampai sampai nyasar kesini saat ada kegiatan pecinta alam"."nah pertamanya aku beristirahat dulu disini untuk memulihkan energiku untuk mencari jalan pulang"."lalu setelah beristirahat di tempat ini aku berusaha mencari jalan ke lokasi kemah"."dan akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan jalan untuk kembali karena tanda selalu ku pasang". Ucap minato.

"hmm begitu ya". Ucap kushina.

"dan aku tidak mau memberitahukan tempat ini pada siapapun kecuali mereka mencari sendiri tempat ini"."jadi aku selalu ingat jalan pulang dari tempat ini". Ucap minato.

"hahaha iya lah tu". Ucapku.

"oh ya kushina-chan, hari semakin terik nih bagaimana kalau kita bermain main di air terjun itu". Tanya minato.

"hmm bagaimana ya, oke deh mumpung panas". Ucapku.

Akhirnya kami berdua bermain ke air terjun itu, yah aku melepaskan bajuku agar pulang gak kebasahan, aku meletakkan bajuku di atas batu. Jadi aku hanya memakai pakaian dalam berupa kaos tipis masih dengan lengan sementara minato membuka bajunya dan bertelanjang dada saja. Aku sungguh tercengang melihat otot perutnya yang bagus sekali hingga membuatku merona.

"hei kushina ini mengasyikkan!!". Minato berteriak karena suara air terjun yang bercampur jadi satu.

"iya ttebane!!"."ahh rasanya segar sekali". Ucapku berteriak sambil membiarkan rambut panjangku tergerai indah.

Sstelah kami puas bermain air akhirnya aku dan minato duduk berdua di atas batu yang ada di atas kolam air yang lumayan dalam itu. Kedalamannya setinggi hidung minato jika tidak jinjit.

"ahh badanku segar semua, yang tadi itu asyik sekali kan?". Ucap minato tersenyum lebar.

"yeah kau benar ttebane!!"."ini asyik". Ucapku juga tersenyum lebar.

"nah ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi!!". Ucap minato lalu memegang tangan ku dan berlari melompati sambil menarik tanganku, otomatis aku juga ikut lompat.

"tunggu dulu!!"."minato-kun!!". Teriakku terkejut karena minato langsung menarikku.

Byurrr... Kami berdua akhirnya jatuh ke dalam air. Minato tetap tidak melepaskan genggamanku. Kemudian kami naik ke permukaan air untuk nenarik nafas.

"uhh minato-kun padahal aku belum siap". Ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"hehehe". Minato hanya bisa nyengir.

"uhh". Ucapku tetap menggembungkan pipi.

Airnya jernih sekali tanpa ada sampah dan lumpur sedikit pun jadi kami bisa melihat lumayan jelas ketika kami jatuh ke dalamnya tadi. Minato mencium pipi ku saat aku berekspresi seperti itu.

"uhh andalannya ya". Ucapku lalu tersenyum.

"hehehe". Ucap minato sambil nyengir saja.

Aku pun langsung memeluk minato juga dan mencium pipinya meskipun dalam kondisi terapung di atas air.

"haha kalau begini lebih seru kushina-chan". Ucap minato lalu menyelam sambil tetap memegang tanganku aku juga menyelam.

Hahaha Minato ini, masih didalam air pun sikap romantisnya gak berubah ya, didalam air, minato memegang kedua pipiku kemudian mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Awalnya aku kaget tetapi aku balas juga dengan memegang kedua pipinya dan membalas ciuman minato. Kami bertahan selama 3 menit dibawah air sambil tetap saling cium. Dan akhirnya kami naik ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas.

"hahaha ya ampun kau ini". Ucapku tertawa kecil.

"hihihi tapi itu enak dan sangat seru kan?". Tanya minato tersenyum cool.

"hahaha lumayan". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu aku memakai pakaianku kembali dan minato memakai pakaiannya. Dan kami pun berjalan bergandengan kembali ke lokasi perkemahan.

"kalian darimana aja?". Tanya naruto.

"bukan urusanmu". Ucap minato tersenyum cool.

"naruto-kun, aku ma.. mau mandi dulu di sungai"."badanku gerah banget". Ucap hinata.

"ohh begitu ya kalau begitu aku ikut". Ucap naruto.

"ekhh naruto-kun!!". Ucap hinata dengan muka merona.

"tenang saja hinata-chan, mana mungkin di alam bebas seperti ini aku membiarkan wanita pergi sendirian?"."tetap tidak dan harus ada yang menemani". Ucap naruto.

"tapi kan ada sakura izumi atau yang lainnya kok naruto-kun". Ucap hinata masih dengan muka meronanya.

"biarkan mereka bermesraan dengan pasangannya masing masing lagipula aku hanya menjagamu kok bukan mengintipmu"."aku kan tidak semesum kak minato". Ucap naruto tersenyum manis.

"umm baiklah kau begitu naruto-kun". Ucap hinata juga tersenyum.

"a...apa kau bilang!!". Ucap minato gak terima.

"hehehe takutnya kau berpikir aku akan mesum dengan hinata-chan". Ucap naruto nyengir.

"huh kau ini merepotkan saja". Ucap minato.

"yah baiklah nah ayo hinata-chan kita pergi". Ucap naruto pergi menggandeng tangan hinata.

"hahahah naruto-kun sungguh sangat perhatian dengan pasangannya". Aku bergumam sambil tersenyum manis sambil melihat punggung naruto yang menjauh.

"hahaha dasar dobe itu". Ucap sasuke tertawa kecil.

"hei kushina-chan, kalian darimana saja?". Tanya mikoto.

"hmm biasalah". Ucapku menyeringai.

"uhh kau enak sekali ya mendapatkan minato-kun yang super romantis". Ucap mikoto sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"haha emang kenapa dengan fugaku si alien datar itu?"."apakah dia kurang romantis?". Tanyaku.

"umm romantis sih masih iya"."tapi saat semuanya sedang bermesraan berdua bersama pasangannya masing masing, dia malah tidur di tenda terus dan sudah gitu ngoroknya keras lagi". Ucap mikoto.

"hahahaha ya ampun miko-chan yang sabar saja ya". Ucapku tertawa lepas.

"uhh iya deh". Ucap mikoto masih menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba saja minato memelukku dari belakang.

"kushina-chan ayo tidur aku capek". Ucap minato.

"ehh minato-kun kamu mengantuk ya"."baiklah ayo tidur". Ucapku tersenyum.

Akhirnya kami berdua masuk ke tenda dan tidur. Minato menghadapkan badanku menempel ke dadanya kemudian menempelkan salah satu tangan ku ke dadanya. Mukaku bersemu merah karena tingkah minato ini. Kemudian dia memelukku dan kemudian mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Malamnya, kami semua menyalakan api unggun dan mulai berbagi cerita satu sama lain tentang pengalaman semasa SMA. dan sayangnya naruto selalu dijadikan sasaran oleh kakaknya dan itu membuat naruto sedikit geram kemudian aku melerai mereka. Ya ampun bayangkan saja jika terjadi di dalam keluargaku aku tak bisa membayangkannya jika ayah bertengkar sama anaknya karena ayahnya selalu menggoda anaknya sampai kesal hahaha.

Dan naruto mengeluarkan andalan bakatnya yaitu menyanyi dengan gitar. Suara naruto sangat merdu membuat semuanya indah didengar nya. Kemudian kami pun saling berdansa dengan pasangan masing masing sampai api unggun itu mati. Setelah mati akhirnya kami semua masuk ke kamar masing masing tetapi ada yang kebagian tugas jaga malam setiap 2 jam yang jaga bahkan boleh terserah boleh laki dan perempuan berdampingan. Giliran pertama aku dan minato. Kami berdua melihat banyak bintang dimana mana dan bulan yang bersinar terang menyinari malam ini. Aku dan Minato bersandar di sebuah kayu di dekat tenda. Tetapi mataku tidak kuat dan akhirnya aku tertidur. Kemudian minato memangku ku dan menggunakan dirinya sebagai sandaranku dan minato pun tetap berjaga sambil memelukku. Dan setiap 2 jam akhirnya kami semua bergantian untuk berjaga.


	5. chapter 5

Fanfic Naruto

Judul: Reinkarnasi

Pair: Minakushi, narukushi, naruhina.

Genre: Romance, Adventure, dll

Warning: fanfic ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Meskipun sedikit tidak masuk akal ya ini hanya fanfic buatan saja. Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto sensei. Sensei, maaf, saya pinjam dulu tokohnya. Jika ads salah mohon dimaafkan.

Chapter 5

Happy Reading.

Kushina's POV

Waktu semakin berjalan dan berlalu acara kemah kami telah selesai tanpa ada gangguan apa apa.

Kini ku mengungkap tanya...

Siapakah dirinya...

Yang mengaku kekasih itu...

Aku tak bisa memahaminya...

Ketika malam tiba...

Kurela kau berada...

Dengan siapa kau melewatinya...

Aku tak bisa memahaminya...

Aku lelaki tak mungkin...

Menerimamu bila...

Ternyata kau mendua...

Membuat ku terluka...

Tinggalkan saja diriku...

Yang tak mungkin menunggu...

Jangan pernah memilih...

Aku bukan pilihan...

"eh suara siapa tuh yang merdu sekali?". Gumamku bertanya tanya.

Lalu aku mendekati si pemilik suara itu yang ternyata adalah naruto yang sedang memainkan gitarnya didepan rumahnya. Suara nyanyiannya dan alunan gitarnya terdengar sangat jelas sekali nan indah.

"selamat pagi naruto-kun". Ucapku tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Oh"."selamat pagi kak kushina". Ucapnya dia sambil nyengir.

"ya ampun naruto-kun rupanya kau sedang bernyanyi ya". Ucapku.

"eh kak kushina hehehe"."iya aku sedang bernyanyi sih daripada gak ada kerjaan". Ucap naruto.

"ohh begitu ya". Ucapku tersenyum.

"dan kak kushina sendiri mau kemana?". Tanya naruto.

"hmm aku hanya berjalan jalan pagi saja mencari udara segar"."Minato dimana?". Ucapku sambil meregangkan otot otot tanganku.

"ohh dia ya, hmm aku tidak tau pokoknya tadi pagi jam 4 aku sudah melihatnya keluar membawa tas". Ucap naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kemudian kami berdua masuk kerumah duo pirang namikaze ini, aku menemukan surat yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"naruto"."mungkin aku pergi selama 2 hari untuk mengikuti lomba pecinta alam dari organisasi yang aku ikuti"."nah titip rumah ya".

Tertada: Minato Namikaze.

"mana sini kertas itu". Naruto langsung mengambil nya dariku dan membaca surat itu.

"huh dasar maniak pencinta alam"."kali ini dimana dia akan berkemah lagi?"."ahh sudahlah". Ucap naruto lalu menaruh surat itu lagi.

"hihihi". Aku tertawa kecil.

"oh ya enaknya kemana nih ya ahh aku bosan dirumah terus". Ucap naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"hmm bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama naruto-kun?". Tanyaku memberi usul.

"hmm boleh juga"."tapi maaf kak kushina aku harus membersihkan rumah ini dulu ya". Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Ternyata, naruto juga terampil mengurus rumah. Dia mandiri sekali. Oh kami-sama, betapa senangnya aku punya anak seperti naruto. Sayangnya dia hanya temanku sekarang. Jika tidak pasti aku akan bangga sebagai ibunya. Benar benar tipe pria idaman. Dan benar, kedua pirang namikaze ini sama sama mandiri dan bisa mengurus diri sendiri.

"nah sudah selesai maaf menunggu lama aku sekalian mandi hehe". Ucap naruto tertawa kecil.

"tidak apa apa kok naruto-kun"."ayo kita jalan jalan". Ucapku langsung menggandeng tangan naruto.

"hmm ayo". Naruto juga menggenggam tanganku.

Kami berjalan berdua sambil mencari angin mengelilingi konohagakure. Kemudian kami berdua ketemu dengan sasuke yang sedang menyiram tomatnya di halaman rumah nya.

"hei teme!!". Teriak naruto menyapa.

"hei dobe dan kushina-san". Ucap sasuke juga menyapa.

"hmm hai sasuke-kun". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

"dobe, apakah kau menikung kakakmu atau bertukar pasangan dengan kakakmu?". Tanya sasuke mengintrogasi.

"ah tentu saja tidak lah teme"."aku tidak mungkin seperti itu". Ucap naruto sok keren menurut sasuke. Tapi menurutku keren.

"hn begitu ya"."baiklah". Ucap sasuke yang tidak mau beranjang lebar dengan naruto.

Kami berdua melanjutkan berjalan jalan keliling konoha. Tetapi ada satu masalah, tiba-tiba kami berpapasan dengan orang bertampang seperti preman berjumlah 3 orang sedang nongkrong.

"abaikan saja kak kushina". Ucap naruto sambil menatap ke depan dan tetap menggenggam tanganku.

"umm baiklah ttebane". Ucapku.

"hei kau bocah". Ucap salah satu preman memanggil kami.

Naruto dan aku langsing berhenti. Lalu ketiga preman itu menghampiri kami.

"serahkan apa yang kalian punya". Ucap preman yang lain.

"kami tak punya apa apa". Ucap naruto dingin.

"jangan banyak alasan!!"."berikan saja semua barangmu pada kami"."atau aku akan membawa wanita ini!!". Bentaknya sambil membekapku.

"hmmph"."naruto-kun!!". Teriakku meminta tolong.

"mau kau apakan dia". Ucap naruto dingin.

"jika kau tak mau menyerahkan semua barangmu, aku akan membawa pacarmu dan memperkosanya"."kebetulan dia cantik sekali". Ucap preman itu sambil menyeringai.

Aku pun terkejut dan membelakakkan mataku.

"sebaiknya lepaskan dia atau aku". Ucap naruto tetap dingin.

"atau apa hah?"."hahahaha". Preman itu tertawa jahat.

"atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua". Ucap naruto dingin dan kali ini aura membunuhnya keluar.

"heh!!"."jangan sok berani kau bocah"."kalian berdua, salah satu bawa wanita ini kabur"."dan kami berdua akan membereskan yang ini dulu". Ucap preman yang badannya paling tinggi.

"baik bos!". Ucap mereka berdua.

Akhirnya salah satu preman itu membawaku kabur dan menggendongku sementara dua sisanya masih melawan naruto. Kau tahu, membawaku kabur adalah kesalahan terbesarmu.

"aww!!". Teriak preman itu mengerang kesakitan ketika aku gigit pundak nya lalu aku melompat dengan salto darinya.

Jangan lupa, aku adalah mantan ninja. Jadi aku memasang kuda kuda. Meskipun aku bukan ninja lagi, tetapi bekas bekas kecakapanku saat bertarung masih ada didalam diriku.

"kau mau memperkosaku?"."silahkan saja". Ucapku mengejek.

"ehh nona cantik berani sekali kau melawanku"."sekarang hanya ada kita berdua disini"."dan mereka akan segera membersekan si pirang bodoh itu". Ucapnya menyeringai.

"sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan seorang wanita". Ucapku sambil tersenyum jahat juga.

"eh?"."baiklah aku akan melayanimu sayang". Ucap preman itu lalu maju kedepanku.

"sebaiknya kau jangan menggunakan kata kata itu pada sembarang orang". Ucapku melotot.

Sementara naruto masih berkelahi dengan preman preman itu.

"jangan remehkan aku ya kalian berdua"."kalian berdua masih mudah bagiku para preman rendahan!". Ucap naruto dingin.

"kau ini!!"."sepertinya minta mati ya!!". Bentak bos preman tersebut.

"sini kalau berani". Ucap naruto menyeringai.

Naruto mengelak dengan cepat setiap pukulan preman preman itu meskipun kadang kadang terkena pukulan sampai naruto terpental. Sementara aku masih hanya bermain menghindar saja.

"kau lumayan juga jalang!". Ucapnya sambil menghinaku.

Setika aku terkejut dan mukaku berubah menjadi muka setan dan rambutku naik berkibar 9 bagian.

"apa kau bilang!!"."jalang!!"."jangan berani mengatakan itu padaku!!". Ucapku dingin.

Dengan cepat aku berlari dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Dan aku melayangkan pukulan ku ke mukanya sampai dia terpental dan masuk ke tempat sampah.

"sudah lama aku tidak bertarung"."oh ya terima kasih mau jadi lawanku ya jaa nee"."jangan lupa aku ini adalah mantan ninja bwahahaha Ucapku tertawa mengejek nya secara blak blakan penuh guyonan karena aku mengatakan aku adalah mantan ninja padahal disini tidak ada yang namanya ninja haha.

"oh ya satu lagi"."jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu seperti tadi!!". Ucapku sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang halte bis yang berada persis di samping tempat sampah itu.

Kemudian aku berlari menuju tempat naruto. Saat aku sampai ke tempat naruto, kulihat naruto sudah mengalahkan salah satu preman dan sekarang tinggal menghadapi preman yang paling tinggi, bosnya. Aku pun melihat muka naruto bonyok karena ingin berusaha melindungiku, aku tersenyum dengan kegigihannya.

Aku pun tidak berani ikut campur

Naruto berusaha menendang dan memukul bos preman itu dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang cepat dan bos itu hanya berusaha menangkisnya. Sepertinya naruto sedikit kelelahan. Banyak luka bonyok dimana mana dan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Tentu saja karena di tawur 2 orang, jika 1 vs 1 aku yakin naruto tidak apa apa. Kemudian bos preman itu melihatku dan menahanku dengan pisaunya.

"menyerahlah bocah atau aku akan membunuh pacarmu!!". Teriaknya.

"dasar licik"."sialan kau!!". Naruto juga balas teriak.

"kalau tidak licik bukan preman namanya". Ucap orang itu menyeringai sambil menodongkan pisau itu padaku tepat di depan leherku, jika aku bergerak sedikit saja, maka dia bisa saja membunuhku.

Kemudian bos preman itu membekap mulutku dan akhirnya berhasil membawaku dengan anak buahnya yang satu lagi. Bos preman itu menahanku dengan pisau yang masih di todongkan keleherku. Kami terpisah, kulihat dari jauh naruto menunduk.

"si..sial"."kak kushina, bertahanlah!!". Gumam naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto-kun!!". Teriakku.

"sudah diam!!". Ucap anak buahnya sambil sedikit memukul kepalaku.

Hari ini kami sungguh sial. Apa yang akan preman preman itu lakukan padaku, mungkin saja aku akan diperkosa. Jika yang membawaku hanya satu orang, aku masih bisa lari. Tetapi ini sudah 3 orang sekaligus, aku sudah tidak bisa apa apa. Akhirnya aku dibawa ke dalam markas mereka yang tak jauh dari sini. Sepertinya preman preman itu meremehkan insting naruto. Rupanya setelah aku dibawa, dia secara diam diam mengendap endap tanpa ketahuan untuk mengikutiku dimana aku akan dibawa.

"ck jadi ini rumah kecil markas mereka bertiga, baiklah akan aku hajar mereka sekaligus". Ucap naruto yakin.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, preman preman itu membuka baju nya dan berniat memperkosaku. Aku pun memberontak dan ternyata bos preman itu membekapku semakin kencang membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

Brak... Pintu di dobrak.

"Kali ini kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku!!". Teriak naruto membawa linggis yang ia temukan di depan rumah kecil usang ini.

"sial!!"."anak itu lagi kalian berdua hadang mereka!!". Teriak bos itu.

Ternyata bos preman itu menarik tanganku secara kasar menuju ke kamar. Naruto langsung berlari dan memukul anak buah itu dengan linggis dan keduanya langsung pingsan. Lalu naruto menuju ke kamar.

"lepaskan dia!!". Ucap naruto dingin.

"hmm kau hebat juga". Ucap bos preman itu.

"aku bilang lepaskan keparat!!". Naruto membentak.

Kemudian naruto langsung berlari dan mencekik leher dia dan dia langsung memukul perut naruto. Naruto terhempas ke tanah.

"baiklah aku akan serius padamu bocah, aku akan membunuhmu disini". Ucap bos preman itu.

Lalu tiba tiba aku membekap dia dari belakang menggunakan tongkat kayu untuk menahan pergerakannya.

"naruto-kun cepatlah aku hanya bisa menahannya sementara". Ucapku.

Kemudian naruto berdiri dan berlari memukul perut bos preman itu dan memukul wajahnya dengan keras sampai tulang hidungnya bengkok dan mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian aku mengambil sisanya.

"jangan kau sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!". Aku memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat kayu dan akhirnya pingsan.

Setelah itu kami berhasil kabur dan selamat.

"kau tidak apa apa kak kushina?". Tanya naruto.

"aku tidak apa apa"."terima kasih ya naruto-kun, karena kau melindungiku". Ucapku tersenyum manis.

Aku kaget karena naruto langsung memelukku.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih"."tugas seorang laki-laki yang utama di dunia ini adalah menjaga wanita, itu benar kan?"."meskipun wanita itu bukan kekasih kita". Ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

"yeah kau benar". Ucapku lalu aku membalas pelukan naruto sebentar.

Lalu kami melanjutkan jalan jalan kami sampai kami bosan.

"tadaima". Ucap minato masuk kerumah.

"okaeri". Ucap naruto.

"wah ada kushina-chan juga hehe". Ucap minato sambil nyengir.

"hmm okaeri minato-kun"."aku rindu padamu ttebane!". Ucapku memeluk minato.

"hehe iya kushina". Ucap minato membalas pelukanku.

"hei naruto selama aku pergi, kushina kau tidak apa apakan kan?". Tanyanya.

"grr.. Kau ini"."dasar kakak baka!!". Ucap naruto dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"hehehe". Minato hanya menyengir.

"huh baiklah". Ucap naruto kembali tenang.

Liburan telah usai, tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, sekarang aku dan minato sudah kelas 3 SMA, masa masa tersulit akan kami hadapi. Dan kami harus belajar giat supaya bisa melanjutkan pendidikan yang tinggi.

"ahh capek sekali". Ucapku ketika aku sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah waktu pulang.

"hei kushina-chan"."kita makan yuk". Ucap minato yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"ehh minato". Ucapku sedikit kaget.

"hehehe maaf mengagetkanmu sayang"."pasti capek di sekolah, bagaimana kalau kita makan". Ucap minato.

"umm baiklah kalau begitu". Ucapku tersenyum.

Setelah kami makan, kami berdua berjalan ke danau dan padang bunga, tempat dimana kami resmi jadi kekasih untuk bersantai setelah capek seharian di sekolah.

"ahh disekolah pelajarannya tambah berat ya". Ucap minato.

"iya apalagi sekarang sudah kelas 3". Ucapku.

"oahmm". Minato menguap.

Kami berdua bersandar di pohon sambil melihat danau dan cahaya yang sedikit berwarna jingga indah di sore hari. Kemudian minato memelukku sambil tersenyum tanpa berkata apa apa. Aku pun membalas pelukan minato dan tersenyum juga. Karena terus lama berpelukan akhirnya kami pun ngantuk dan tertidur sambil bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang.


End file.
